


Steel Dream

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: BAMF JARVIS, Bruce Feels, Bruce and Hulk Talk to Each Other, Bruce¡Whump, Evil Council, Gen, Graphic Description of Hulk in Pain, Hulk¡Whump, Overprotective Jarvis, Overprotective Team, Ross is an asshole, Science Bros, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team returns to the tower. There's no sight of Bruce. Jarvis is panicking and about to kill the next person that enters the tower without his permission. Men lay unconscious all over the tower. Oh and to make things worse, deep inside Bruce... Hulk is hurt. Cue overprotective Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel Dream

**Author's Note:**

> ... I dun know. Wrote this a month ago, never saw potential in it. Found it again today and said 'oh what the hell' so... here it is! Yey?
> 
> Can also be found on [**LiveJournal**](http://muse-refuge.livejournal.com/4700.html)

They had come home to a panicked Jarvis and no Bruce in sight. There were, however, several men dressed in black Ops suits laying prone on the floor, courtesy of Jarvis tasering them until they drooled (he's been taking classes with Coulson that one). 

Jarvis carefully led them through the floors, finding more men passed out, some twitching and some semiconscious (who were then suddenly tossed into the land of unconsciousness thanks to Natasha and Clint accidentally 'tripping' over them). 

They found Bruce hiding in a closet in one of the abandoned rooms. The way he pressed himself into the corner, knees to his chest, head hidden in them and arms up over himself as if they could possibly act as a shield, broke something in them. 

"Bruce?"  

The scientist looked up at them, clearly not _seeing_ _them_. The fear that swam in his eyes was enough for each of them to want to find the fucker that had made it appear and have five or more minutes alone with them. It... _tore_ at something every time they thought about this man, this unassuming and gentle, kind, _good_ man being chased, hurt, and chained. They thought about him being locked in a cage, restraints cutting at his skin and flesh, drugs pumping into him... about cold hands touching him, uncaring, unconcerned about what Bruce wanted... heartless.   

"No, nononono please, just leave me alone." He begged desperately, but so soft. Resigned, and so, _so_ tired. Tired of everything, of being hunted down like an animal, having his humanity questioned, of his sense of worth and the right to just _live_ written off as an absurd notion. 

The rest was a blur, Tony squeezing into the closet and taking the scientist into his arms, the cold and rough hands in Bruce's memories being replaced by warm and soothing touches, monotone voices changed to gentle and reassuring words, the presence of figures who saw him as an experiment replaced by the presence of friends, of family.  

Tony's eye flared when he found a small dart imbedded into the doctor's neck, forgotten in the desperate attempt to hide, gently pulling it out and holding it up so the rest could see. Each reacted to its sight with different tales of rage. Thor's nostrils flared, hand clenching around the handle of Mijornir; Steve gritted his teeth, looking away for a second as if not wishing any of his anger to make its way into the small closet where their vulnerable scientist was; Natasha's eyes narrowed, fingers subtly running, almost lovingly, over the gun she had wielded once the first signs of something being _wrong_ had been clear; and Clint's eyes hardened, getting that far away look like when he was calculating the deadly trajectory of one of his arrow, knuckles white as his grip around his bow tightened.  

 _"It was shot through the window in the lab. It appears to act as a gamma suppressant, keeping Dr. Banner from transforming."_ Jarvis would supply later, when Bruce was passed out and they had gathered to learn about what had happened in the main room.   

Unaware of what was transpiring, sobbing, their Bruce, their terrified, small, scrawny and lovable scientist fell asleep, clinging desperately at Tony's now damp shirt, Clint sitting at their feet with Natasha across from him, each with a hand on Bruce's knees. Steve and Thor stood outside, guarding the door and never taking their eyes of the people that were now the most important in their lives. 

Jarvis watched over them, dimming the lights, upping the heat in the room and generally trying to make it look as far away as possible to the lab rooms that Bruce was without a doubt seeing. 

No one left Bruce alone that night. They managed to get him to the bed, each of them laying to form a protective cocoon around him, Jarvis locking down the room, making it virtually inexistent. 

Together, they kept the nightmares from haunting Bruce, and as sleep started to claim them as well, they thought they heard a distant, pained roar, full of sadness but also… full of gratitude. 

 

**000000000**

 

They hadn't been able to decide who would stay with Bruce (he was _not_ , under _any_ circumstances staying alone), each wanting to be there when he woke up and make sure he was alright. 

In the end, it had been Pepper, rushing in after Jarvis had called her to explain the situation, who stayed to watch over the still unconscious doctor while the rest gathered in the main room to learn about 'what the fuck happened', as Clint so eloquently put it. 

The twelve men had been tied up, gagged and thrown in a closet - 'How do you like that you pieces of shit!?' Tony had yelled - and were certainly not looking forward to being interrogated by an angry Black Widow once she was debriefed. 

"First of all, my deepest apologies for not being able to do more." Jarvis had started, his tone sounding frustrated and still angered. Tony knew Jarvis was the best AI ever because he also sounded protective and ready to taser any person not welcomed or approved by him to enter, the lights dimming and brightening as he spoke, one of the signs of Jarvis being genuinely _pissed off._

"You did what you could Jarvis, and Bruce is safe with us." Steve said, tone still angry (they were _all_ still angry and would probably still be for the rest of the week, not to mention every time Bruce woke from a nightmare, or when the military tried to contact him again), running a hand through his face. 

"Regardless, I must insist to shaded windows at all times for the foreseeable future. If I had my way, there would _be_ no windows, only walls made of Adamantium so no shot would never breach these floors again, but that would be, unfortunately, counterproductive." Tony had to smirk at that. Totally being overprotective.  

"What has happened ethereal voice? Who has penetrated your formidable defenses and dared lay a hand on our brother in arms?" Thor's voice boomed, the demigod pacing the length of the room, hammer cracking with energy.  

"I have not yet identified who these men are. Though knowing Dr. Banner's history it is easy to conclude they are Ross' men." Clint really wondered why they still hadn't gone after that asshole. "Dr. Banner was in his lab, we were discussing ways on how to, as he put it, learn from Miss Romanoff and 'ninja-sedate' Mr. Stark when he goes into one of his notorious science binges-" Natasha smirked as Tony yelled a quick and affronted 'Hey!' "-when the glass behind him cracked and the dart was shot into his neck."  

All traces of mirth left them as Jarvis brought up the footage. Their anger doubled when a happy looking Bruce suddenly jerked forward with a painful yelp, hand going to his neck. He hadn't had time to remove the dart before the floor was invaded by the men now stashed in the closet. 

"Somehow, without my notice I was blinded, and had no idea these men were even inside the tower." Tony was sure none of them caught the small waver in Jarvis' voice. It made him feel small, vulnerable, and _useless_ when these things happened. When his protocols were overwritten (Tony had had a _long_ talk with Coulson about that little episode), when he was hacked or generally when he was trapped in his processor unable to _do_ anything, specially after Obie had found a way to shut him off before going after the ARC reactor in Tony’s chest. The billionaire's fists clenched, Bruce had not been the only one wronged here, and he would make sure to let Natasha know about that when she interrogated the probably already weeping men. He was _very_ interested in knowing who and how Jarvis had been blinded, so that he could make sure it never happened again. Oh and punch the asshole stupid enough to go messing with his baby.   

In the footage, Bruce was running now, deathly afraid trying to talk them away. 

"Please, you can't do this. This- this is kidnapping!" He yelled, eyes round and confused, and so so _afraid_.

"That would only apply if you were human, Dr. Banner." One of the man said, voice stone cold. 

"How dare that man imply otherwise!" Thor boomed in outrage. 

"This is the army taking back its property." 

"Okay, Nat, please interrogate this guy first. Oh and let me punch him in the face too." Clint said, murder in his eyes, fingers tapping at his bow.  

"Ohoo I want a go!" Tony joined in, steel in his voice. "Captain?"

Steve tilted his head pensively. "He looked pretty much out of it. Might have to smack him some to get him to wake up." 

They smirked darkly at that. Captain America may be the poster boy for 'doing the right thing' and 'being all moral and following procedure', but no one… _no one_ messed with his team. And Steve Rogers had no qualms about going after the people that hurt those he cared for. 

"Maybe a little shock would help too." Tony innocently mused.  

Thor beamed. 

Their eyes were brought back to the screen when pained screams filled the room. They got to watch Jarvis being a BAMF as the walls and floor lit with electricity, far away from Bruce and the men fell in a heap.  

And Bruce… Bruce ran. He ran to the room they found him in, and he hid inside the small closet desperately praying he wasn’t found. They watched Jarvis try to calm him down, but Bruce was far away, locked in another time, where similar events had taken place, the only difference was that at that time... they had succeeded in taking him from his home. 

The Avengers stood silent as the footage came to an end. Too many murderous thoughts going through their minds. After a few second, Natasha left the group, her eyes hard, stance determined.  

"Why don't you take them to the basement? Clint, Thor, go help out please." The two mentioned nodded at Steve, following the deadly Widow to retrieved the scum that dared attack one of their own in such an underhanded manner. 

The basement was five levels under Avenger's Tower, where they kept most of the weapons they confiscated from dangerous criminals and sometimes took them for questioning before turning them over to SHIELD or whoever needed to take them in.  

Once alone, Tony went to the bar, pouring himself some bourbon. 

"Want some Cap?" 

Steve came up next to him sighing heavily.  

"It won't do any good but… yeah." 

Silently, Tony poured him a glass, both leaning against the bar in solemn silence as they drank.  

"We'll get Ross." Tony said after awhile. "I thought the man would back off after Bruce fucking helped save the world. But he still came after him." The grip on his glass tightened, tone seething. "After everything he… fuck why can't he…" He took in a calming breath, and downed the rest of his drink. "Bruce deserves better. Fuck he has the right to not be afraid every fucking second of his life!" 

Steve nodded beside him, eyes far away. 

"Why can't he have that? It just…."

‘ _It hurts, it claws and tears at something deep inside, makes everything seem sad and depressing and there's this urge to do everything, anything in your power to make it better, to just make it_ stop’.  Steve wanted to say, but all he had to do was raise his head, let their eyes meet and he knew, that Tony was thinking the same thing.  

"We can do it you know." He said softly. "We can make it so Bruce is never afraid. We are Avengers, but we're more than a fighting response group. We're family. And this family will go through hell and back and even go back again to protect one of its own."  

He was right too, Tony thought. The next time something like this happened, they would _all_ be there, in between the one being threatened and the threat, because they knew it would happen again. Maybe not to Bruce, maybe it would happen to Natasha, to Clint, or Thor, maybe next time... Tony would find himself in a similar position as to the one where Obie tried to kill him, or Steve would be threatened by SHILED or some other group stupid enough that thought they could take the super soldier and have him do their bidding. Hell maybe they would come for _Jarvis_ , or Pepper, or any of their friends outside the Avengers, and they would be there, ready to rip the threat apart.  

The world could count on that. 

 

**00000000**

 

Bruce woke feeling warm, the only sensation that felt nice and welcomed. The rest has a mixture of soreness and numbness, a cold emptiness that had him bolting up in the bed he was in. A surprised yelp had him whipping his head to his right, meeting the startled eyes of one Virginia Potts.  

"Bruce, Bruce it's okay, you're safe." Pepper had been silently working on some notes for a press conference she just knew she would end up doing. Specially with what had happened to Bruce. Tony was not leaving this tower again until he had made the people responsible pay and made even a lot more miserable. Pepper could forgive him this time and wholeheartedly supported him. The Avengers had become her family too, and no one got away with something like this. 

Pepper was in the process of thinking up ways to bring their superb legal team into the picture to help ruin the lives of the men that almost took Bruce from them when the man in question suddenly sat up. 

Always one to take things in stride, Pepper gently stood from her chair to sit on the edge of the bed, always careful to keep her tone and body language as none-threatening as possible. 

"Hey you." She said smiling. "Everything is okay. The others are in the main room." 

Bruce took deep calming breaths, taking a look around the room, making sure it wasn't a trick. Pepper's heart broke as Bruce looked as his wrists and shifted his legs. 

He was making sure he wasn't being restrained. 

"What- what happened?" His voice was hoarse, tone kept at a minimal volume as if scared any louder would bring misfortune upon him. 

"I am not sure on the details yet." Pepper said truthfully. "But it's being taken care off."

For a moment, Bruce's eyes were distant, searching inward. He could feel the Other Guy underneath his skin, he was subdued, hurt. 

The dart. 

Hand flying up to his neck, he winced where the unforgiving needle had pierced him. The area around the entry wound was bound to be purple and swollen. He knew the drug cooked up by Ross would keep the Other Guy from making an appearance, but he had not been aware that it would _hurt_ him, like barbwires had been used to chain the Other Guy down, angry spike digging deep into the green skin, tearing at muscles and poking at nerves, letting his blood flow in rivers. The image alone was enough to turn his stomach, and he ripped the sheets from his body, weakly making his way to the bathroom, barely managing to fall to his knees in front of the toilet bowl before vomiting.   

"Bruce!"  

He could hear Pepper's voice distantly, too preoccupied with the burn in his throat, and the pained moans coming from deep within.  

"Jarvis, call Tony!" 

‘ _Hey, hey it's okay.’_ He spoke to the Hulk gently. _‘I'll find a way to make the pain go away, hang in there a little longer.’_

"Bruce?"

There was a cool, refreshing hand on his forehead, another one running soothing circles on his back. 

Tony. 

He came back to the present, turning his head to look at Tony's concerned face. Bruce could make out Steve and Pepper standing by the door. 

"Hey big guy, you're alright." 

"Mmmm." He was groggy, the effects of the drugs still not gone, and the Hulk was still in pain.

"Hurts." Words suddenly seemed difficult to form, eyes closing, exhaustion hitting him full force again. 

"What? Where?" A few moments passed, Tony's hands searching his body for injuries, always soft and kind, no malice in his touch. The billionaire stilled when he found the damage left by the dart.

"Here?" He asked, voice tight.

Tiredly, Bruce shook his head. "Hulk."

Tony blinked, looking over his shoulder at the other two, both looking as confused as he was. 

"What do you mean?"

"The dart. The drug in it. It- it hurt the Other Guy. He's in pain, so much pain Tony." He didn't realize it then, how tears fell from his eyes, and suddenly there were _green_ eyes looking up at Tony.

"Hurts." The Hulk said weakly.

Before the others could get over their shock, both Bruce and the Hulk fell back into darkness.

 

**000000000**

 

"The Hulk _spoke_!?" 

Tony rolled his eyes, even as his fingers were typing away maniacally at a tablet.  

"Yes Clint, you've heard the Hulk speak before." 

Barton glared at the back of his head. "Never like this, never through Bruce."

Natasha was gently running her fingers through Bruce's hair. The doctor was laying on a medical table in the lab. Tony with the help of Steve had immediately brought him here after he passed out, ordering Jarvis to call everyone back. 

They hadn't been happy about finding Bruce in the lab, on a table, but after Tony explained what had happened they had settled down and let Tony work. The sooner they were done taking samples and running tests to see what was ailing the Hulk, the sooner they could take Banner back to his room. The last thing they wanted was for him to wake in this environment, even though it _was_ Bruce's lab. Heck they'd probably use Steve's shield or Thor's hammer to knock him unconscious again before he could comprehend where he was. 

"Aye, it is truly distressing to learn that the mighty Hulk has been hurt in such a way. Even more so that friend Bruce has yet again fallen into a deep sleep. What could be the cause friend Tony?" Thor stood obscuring Bruce's vulnerable form from the window. They had all enjoyed the view from there, and it was nice knowing that the local workaholic scientists could look up and see the real world. Now, it was a traitorous sight, one that had not aided in the defense of one of their own. 

"I think _Bruce_ is alright. Physically at least. But the drugs are not blocking the Hulk from coming out but somehow tying him down in a way that's _hurting_ him. That pain is bouncing off on Bruce and thus..." He turned to signal the prone scientist. ", knocks him out."

The explanation did nothing to qualm their concern. The sound of heels clacking rapidly out in the hall didn't let them dwell too much on it though.

Pepper came in looking furious and ready to snap someone's neck. Natasha was looking impressed and approving of her intimidating presence. The rest of them, not so much. 

Tony cleared his throat. "So Pepper, find anything?" He asked, getting back to analyzing the samples of Bruce's blood.  

"I just got off the phone with Fury." She began. "He claims that Ross had indeed contacted him regarding Bruce."

That got everyone's attention. 

"When was this?" Clint asked, eyes narrowed. 

"Three months ago."

"What!?" Steve stood from where he was leaning against one of the tables, starting to pace in front of the accursed window, glaring at it as if daring it to betray them again before looking at Pepper. "And we were not informed of this?" 

"You know Fury." Tony cut in, voice full of disdain. "He won't say anything unless it's part of 'the plan'."

"I can't believe he never mentioned this to us." Clint fumed. "Anything concerning the team is supposed to go through us, or at least Steve, why would he keep this secret?" He stopped mid rant as a thought occurred to him. "Does Coulson know about this?" He exchanged a look with Natasha, the spy leaving Banner's side to lay a hand on his shoulders.

"Clint."

"He would have warned us." They could all see the look of betrayal on his face before it disappeared under the cool mask he wore half the time. 

"I have spoken many a times with the Son of Coul, he does not strike me as the kind of man that would not warn his fellow SHIELD brother of such a danger. I can only conclude that he has not been made aware of the demand." Thor spoke, his voice always seemed to carry strength and wisdom. 

Pepper took Natasha's place beside Bruce before speaking. "I did have the impression that only Fury knew about this. And I did… _ask_ why he had not seen it as important to tell us when someone goes around demanding for an Avenger to be handed over as if he were a misplaced item." Everyone knew that when Pepper said 'ask', she had probably 'demanded' and threaten Fury. She didn’t take it well when her questions weren’t answered.

"Did he say that?" 

Pepper glanced at Steve before sighing. "No. At least, not directly." She huffed, clearly frustrated. "He was very cryptic about it, but I think his hands are tied in some way. He said something about how we could not simply 'seek council every time we had a problem'. That sounded like a clue to me. Does that mean anything to you?" She added seeing Natasha and Clint tense. 

"Sons of bitches." Clint hissed through his teeth.  

"The Council will make sure Fury is unable to do anything, even contact us." Natasha said in a resigned voice. 

"Okay, rewind, _who_ is the Council again?" Tony asked, tapping something into the tablet. 

"The Council are old people who run SHIELD, Fury answers to them and does what they say. Though he has gone behind their back a lot of times. They can't kick him out because SHIELD would crumble without him, but they can put him in situations like this. Fury can refuse anything he likes, but the Council will find a way around him and do it anyway." 

"If Fury kept it quiet there must be a reason, or he couldn’t find a way to tell us without being found out and running the risk of being replaced, and that would be a disaster for _all_ of us ." Widow finished.

"Look, right now I don't care about Fury or the Council." Tony started, turning way from the table and various monitors. "All I care about this moment is trying to get Bruce and the Hulk pain free and up and running. Well not, you know.. _running_ , but okay and working and.. stuff." 

"Truly friend Bruce comes first. Though I would have words with this council you speak of."

Clint was shaking his head. "It's not that simple big guy."

Thor frowned. "I know now that Midgard has some strange ways when dealing with violent situations. But it can not differ that much from Asgard. If one of your family is threatened, you are justified into reducing the threat to ash."

"Oh I like this custom." Tony quipped. 

"As... appealing as that sounds Thor." Steve stepped in diplomatically. "To do that here would mean declaring war on SHIELD."

"I do not understand. Isn't this the desired outcome? Best your enemies in battle and break their spirits so they never raise to harm those we hold dear."

"It's like watching a movie on Vikings." 

"Tony, please. Shut up." Pepper hissed at him. 

"Midgard can suck that way Thor." Clint simply said. There was no way he was explaining the ethics and red tape, and military bullshit that made going up to the council and punching them in the face impossible. "It can be really annoying. Trust me, I feel you."

"How verily frustrating and limiting this is. I am not content." 

Outside, thunder rumbled. 

"Don't worry Thor, we'll find a way to get back at them. See if they mess with us again." 

"Indeed." Jarvis added.

"Please Jarvis don't encourage him, I'm the one that’s going to end up in a legal battle."

Thor straightened at that. "Lady Pepper in battle! What a sight that must be! I shall be there to see you slay the enemy Lady Pepper. Oh you must meet Lady Sif! The two of you would make great friends over tales of battle and bloodshed!" 

Tony took a moment to picture Pepper in a tight armor, a sword in hand _slaying_ the enemy, all the while barking orders here and there and making the interns shiver in fear. 

Clint was smirking, mind lost in similar thoughts while Steve tried to explain what a legal battle was to Thor. Pepper on the other hand didn't know whether to be worried about this, Lady Sif or feel flattered that Thor, a _demigod_ saw her as a warrior capable of taking down hordes of evil men. 

Okay, on second thought, she could feel flattered. _Very_ flattered. 

"I shall do my best to reduce the enemy into a pile of shivering crying men." She responded with a smile before leaving the room. 

"Oho that is a fearsome woman friend Tony. It is no wonder your empire is such!"

Steve choked a laugh while Clint didn't even bother hiding his mirth. Natasha's dimples deepening in  that ninja way that was her smirk, eyes alit with laughter. 

"Shut up people, I can make your lives very miserable. Can't I Jarvis?"

"Indeed Sir, though it would be harmful to your health to attempt to do so considering that the lives you intend to ‘make miserable’ belong to two master assassins, a demigod, and Captain America." 

"... traitor."

The monitors beeped and everyone was once again tense and worried. Tony immediately turned, going over the results. 

"Jarvis do we have what we need to make a counter agent for the chemical currently making Hulk's life a painful one?"

"I am requesting some missing components from Mr. Richards to be delivered at once, the agent will tear into the offending chemical and destroy it without leaving any side effects." 

Tony nodded, not thinking twice about asking Reed for help, not when it came to his teammates.

"If this does not work, how long until the effects run out?" Steve asked wearily. It would be easier to wait for the drug to leave Bruce's systems, but none of them wanted Bruce or the Hulk in any more pain.

"Couple of hours." Tony shrugged. "Maybe a day or two. The dosage was pretty high and I'm still analyzing its complete effects."

"How long until the counter agent is done?" Natasha asked. 

"Sadly half an hour, or more. I really, _really_ don't want to chance this going wrong."

"Wow that’s something, coming from you." Barton poked, earning a glare. 

"What I do with my body is my business, but I don't play around with other people’s bodies. Okay, that sounded kind of wrong and untrue at the same time."  

Steve spluttered and Natasha just barely managed to contain herself from rolling her eyes. 

"What do you need us to do?" She asked instead. 

"You can take Bruce back to his room, get it scented with those incense things he likes, prepare him some tea or curry or whatever he eats. _Don’t_ leave him alone. Jarvis keep an eye out-"

"Always Sir."

"- and instill the fear of the Avengers into those morons downstairs. Steve, was that okay?"

Steve _did_ roll his eyes at that, ignoring the puppy eyes sent his way. "Yes Stark, you called it right. Keep us posted, and call us when you're going to administer the antidote. We should all be there. Just in case."

The group nodded, Thor gently picking up Bruce's limp form, his massive arms making Bruce look even smaller and more vulnerable, and leaving for the doctor's room, Steve following him as Clint and Natasha left for the basement again. 

Tony let out a sigh once he was alone.

"Sir?"

"You're keeping watch right?"

"Indeed I am. The virus blinding me is gone and I have built stronger firewalls. They will have a very hard time trying to infiltrate this tower again." Tony wasn't sure he had programmed Jarvis' voice to sound that threatening, but he _liked_ it. Jarvis was _the_ best, he would not get tired of repeating that. 

"Awesomeness. Alright my minion, lets get this antidote done yesterday and get our good doctor back."

 

**000000000000**

 

The second time Bruce woke he felt like a weight had been lifted. Eyes closed and senses still not registering where he was or what was around him, he took a moment to check on the Other Guy. 

_‘Um, Hulk?’_ He called into the darkness. He got a rumbling growl, anger seeping through, surrounding him like a whirlwind before the shadows turned green and he was looking at his other half. 

He looked fine. Tired, wary, angered, but fine. There were no barbwires restraining him, no blood tainting the darkness. Even in the Hulk's anger, there was a calmness that Bruce found soothing. 

_‘Hey, the others did it didn't they? They made you better.’_ There were still many issues Bruce had with the Hulk, but after he started reaching out to him, there had been a sense of brotherhood. They couldn't stand each other, sometimes even hated the other so much it cut like knives in hot butter. But they had each other's back, and at times like this, there was a sense of fondness and protectiveness on both's part. 

A low grumble was his answer, the Hulk reaching out, a large green finger touching the spot on Bruce's neck where the dart had hurt them both. 

Bruce gave him a small smile. _‘I’m good.’_

_‘Team. Family. Trust.’_

With that, Hulk disappeared, and his vision brightened as he was pulled from the place he buried his mind in to talk to the Hulk. 

Faces, familiar faces stared down at him with concern and fascination. The fascination face obviously being Tony's. 

"Were you… were you just talking to the Hulk?" He asked with a wide grin, not so gently head-butting Steve's head out of the way. The Captain glared at him and wouldn't be moved. Thor was right above him, smile big and bright, Natasha and Clint were bent over him as well, but were more concious of his personal space. 

"Please tell me I wasn't speaking aloud." He groaned shutting his eyes again. 

"You _speak_ to the Hulk, and you didn't tell your science bro? I'm hurt! Jarvis, make a note. Bruce gossips with the Hulk about us. So not fair."

"Shut up Stark, and let the man breath." Tony was suddenly pulled from his vision, no doubt by Clint, prompting the rest to lean backward too, giving him some space. 

He took a quick look around, noticing the warm colors of his room. He tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness stopped him. 

"Argh."

"What? Dizzy? Jarvis!"

"Noted sir." Came the dry response. Bruce had a feeling Jarvis was at the end of his rope. He wouldn't be surprised to find Tony tasered and drooling on the floor. 

"Here, drink this." Natasha set on the edge of his bed, helping him up and handing him a glass of cool water. 

"Thanks." 

"So.. you speak with the Hulk."

"Let it go Tony." Steve warned somewhere from his left.  

"Truly that is a marvelous discovery! The bond between friend Bruce and the mighty Hulk goes deeper than we imagined." 

"There are so many jokes I could be making right now."

"And you won't, or you'll find an arrow where the sun doesn't-"

"Ladies, if you please, try not to overwhelm the doctor." Natasha cut in smoothly. Bruce smiled at her. The assassin giving him one quick wink and taking the glass from him to put it on the nightstand.

"To answer you question Tony, yes I can sort of communicate with the Hulk. Though it's a fairly recent development. Before I wanted nothing to do with him, but now that we're reaching certain agreements we have discovered this... state where our minds become one and we can feel and talk to each other."

"Awww it's like a Nicholas Sparks novel." 

"I will shoot you Stark."

"Who is Nicholas Sparks?"

"Ohooo Captain mine Captain, prepare to weep like a little girl! Jarvis, make a note. Make our dear Steve watch the Note Book." 

Bruce listened amused as the team bantered, feeling at home, but there were questions that needed to be asked, even though he was terrified of the answer. 

"So, what happened? I don't-" He lowered his head, images of a closet and warm arms around him, soft words and protective presences flashing through his mind. 

The room went silent for a bit. 

"Some assholes decided to try and take you." Clint said. 

"Yeah but Jarvis was all like 'Nah Uh bitches!' and tasered them." Tony grinned. 

"Truly friend Jarvis is a force to be reckoned with."

"They failed of course." Steve added, ignoring how the room lightened a bit due to the praise aimed at the AI. "Widow and Hawkeye had words with them and they won't bother you again."

" _And_ we created an antidote for that drug Ross made to take down the Hulk. Is he okay by the way? You're not passing out, or puking, so I'll say that's a yes."

Bruce gave them a small smile, guilt and shame in his eyes. "Y-yes he's alright. He's.. mellow." He frowned at the last, finding a mellow Hulk strange but welcomed. "I'm sorry." 

The occupants stared. 

"Sorry?"

"For the trouble I caused. I didn't mean to bring Ross here. He's my problem, you shouldn't have to deal with him." 

"Okay, a) bullshit. He messes with one of us he messes with all of us." Tony said. "Like that 'One for all and all for one' crap. And, b) stop that pity party please, it makes me want to start heavy drinking again."

Steve shot him a disapproving look. 

"What he means Bruce, is that we don't mind fighting Ross, not if it means keeping you safe."

"We are brothers in arms, friend Bruce. A slight against you is a slight against all of us and we will send the offenders to an early rest in Valhalla!" Thor boomed, almost beaming at the thought of killing people for him. 

"What they said." Clint added, deadpanned but with a smirk on his face.

"We have your back Bruce, and we know you and the Hulk, have ours." 

Bruce looked into Natasha's eyes, seeing truth in them and letting his shoulders drop, head lowering to hide his face.  

"I- I don't know what to say." He said softly, his chest swelling with emotion. Gratitude being one of them, the sense of belonging and being protected reached even the Other Guy, Hulk stirring deep within and basking in them. 

"Don't say anything, just say, ‘yes I will come to movie night and watch as we make Captain America cry and get it on tape’. Hmm Coulson would have a coronary and probably kill us for it but... meh, worth it!"

"I will _not_ cry over a movie, Stark."   

Bruce laughed, feeling for the first time in... forever, that he was with people that truly cared for him, both parts of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Is it okay? Bruce feels all over! *flails* 
> 
> I like the idea that Hulk and Bruce can talk in their shared mind, also that they sorta like each other. 
> 
> And, yes, there will be a bonus scene where Ross gets what he deserves.


End file.
